


[podfic] A Precise Geometry

by fandomfan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfan/pseuds/fandomfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s different; beyond the giving and receiving of an orgasm, it shouldn’t work, and yet he finds himself coming back again and again, folding himself into the impossibility of Q’s limbs and breathing in the ever present scent of bergamot and ozone that clings to the surprising warmth of Q’s body. It isn’t the same, but it suits him, and he craves it, this more precise geometry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Precise Geometry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Precise Geometry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/942422) by [thistle_verse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistle_verse/pseuds/thistle_verse). 



> Thanks to [thistle_verse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thistle_verse) for a) writing such a beautiful fic in the first place and b) giving me permission to record it.
> 
> Enjoy! And leave feedback for thistle_verse (and me, if you like this)!

**Title:** A Precise Geometry

 **Author:** [thistle_verse](../users/thistle_verse)

 **Reader:** fandomfan

 **Fandom:** Skyfall (James Bond, Daniel Craig version)

 **Pairing:** 00Q (James Bond/Q)

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Length:**  35 minutes

 **Format:** m4b / mp3

 **Size:** 33.7MB (m4b) / 25MB (mp3)

 **Author's Summary:** It's different; beyond the giving and receiving of an orgasm, it shouldn't work, and yet he finds himself coming back again and again, folding himself into the impossibility of Q's limbs and breathing in the ever present scene of bergamot and ozone that clings to the surprising warmth of Q's body. It isn't the same, but it suits him, and he craves it, this more precise geometry.

 **Reader's note:** This is one of the more beautifully written Skyfall fics I've yet to read. thistle_verse has a wonderfully fluid, evocative way with language and I've tried my best to do that language justice.

 **Music:** Michael Nyman's "History of the Insipid".

 **Links:** [Fic](942422) | [m4b download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wh98cczh5f3bki5/precise%20geometry.m4b?dl=0) | [mp3 download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vpkq17g5uqbms6y/precise%20geometry.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
